As technology has enabled information to be shared more widely, control of the availability of information due to legal, security, and privacy concerns has become more difficult, due in great part to the sheer volume of information that is accessible via public and private computer networks. While tools are available for protecting information using various means, they are sometimes manual-intensive and tedious to use. For example, redaction tools are available that enable human editors to manually indicate which portions of computer-accessible documents should be withheld from document requestors under various circumstances. In many instances this is done by visually scanning a document and using a mouse to control a cursor to indicate the extents of each portion of the document that is to be protected. Likewise, other types of applications require a user to repeatedly mark and select portions of a document as a primary part of the application usage
Systems, methods, and/or computer program products that enable working with computer-accessible documents in a less manual-intensive manner, particularly when selecting portions of computer-accessible documents for post-selection processing such as document redaction, would therefore be advantageous.